Un poco de sake
by okashira janet
Summary: Sanosuke aun no entiende como pero al parecer ha emborrachado a su pelirrojo amigo ¿Que enredos provocara esto? Cap3. Oye Kaoru, Kenshin esta crudo. ¿Podría ser que un ex asesino no se lleve bien con el alcohol? KaoKen SanoMeg. Completo.
1. Señorita Kaoru sessha esta borracho

**UN POCO DE SAKE**

**Capitulo 1: Señorita Kaoru sessha esta borracho**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, ni un solo pelo rojo siquiera, todo es propiedad de Watsuki-sempai ¡oh maestro de maestros!. Sin más que agregar vayamos a la historia

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Yahiko se dio la vuelta en su futón y emitió un largo y sonoro suspiro, estaba soñando, sí, soñando como solo lo pueden hacer los niños…

—Oh si Tsubame… dame más Tsubame… sí, quiero más arroz…

—¡Yahiko levántate holgazán! —Una bastante molesta maestra hizo su aparición en la puerta del cuarto interrumpiéndole el sueño al pequeño.

—¡Kaoru déjame, quiero dormir! —Mugió el chiquillo mientras jalaba las sabanas para taparse la cabeza.

—¡Dormir nada, pasó algo terrible!

—¿Terrible? —Preguntó el niño destapándose y cambiando rápidamente a un semblante serio.

—Sí Yahiko. —La joven cerró la puerta tras ella y se dejó caer de rodillas a un lado del niño viendo nerviosamente a los lados.

—Oye busu, que demonios…

—¡Shh! —Lo calló la chica al tiempo que se ponía el índice sobre los labios.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el niño en tono bajito mirando también nerviosamente de un lado a otro (aunque si somos sinceros el no sabía porque hacían eso).

—Es que esta mañana me desperté y…

—¿Y?

—Y había unas flores en la puerta.

—¿Flores?, ¿quién se murió? —Ante este comentario el niño recibió un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

—Nadie torpe, son para mi.

—¡Tú te vas a morir! —Chilló el niño con los ojos como platos.

—¡Que no! —Gruñó la chica con una vena en su sien.

—¿Entonces?

—Eran dirigidas para mí de un admirador secreto.

—¿No decía de quien?

—No.

—¿Crees que haya sido Kenshin? —Preguntó alborozado.

—No, no lo creo, —Kaoru adquirió repentinamente un semblante triste—, pero de cualquier forma se me hace algo muy lindo de parte de… pues no sé, pero debe ser una persona linda.

—Sí no pone el nombre entonces debe ser un cobarde. —Exclamó el pequeño con sabiduría.

—No le quites el romanticismo. —Gruñó la joven entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pero bueno, ¿ese era el asunto "terrible" por el que me levantaste?

—¡Ah cierto!, no, lo que sucede es que no encuentro a Kenshin.

—¡¿Qué Kenshin no esta?! —Exclamó el pequeño parándose del futón de un salto.

—No, no lo he visto salir y no dejo ninguna nota ¿le habrá pasado algo? —Ambos chicos se vieron fijamente a los ojos mientras pasaban saliva, siempre que Kenshin se desaparecía sin avisar era porque había problemas, de hecho parecía que el pelirrojo era un imán de conflictos que siempre quería resolver por su propia cuenta.

—¿Ya te fijaste si esta en la clínica o en el Akabeko?

—No, solo vi que no estaba en el dojo y vine a despertarte. —Respondió la muchacha parpadeando.

—¡Torpe!, mejor vamos a buscarlo. —Si hasta parecía que el adulto era él.

—¡No me digas torpe pupilo de cuarta! —Gritó la joven propinándole al grosero niño un buen coscorrón.

—¡Tú, maestra de quinta!

—¡Tú alumno de sexta!

Y mientras esos dos peleaban con todas las fuerzas que puede poseer una persona por la mañana otras dos personas caminaban con cara de pocos amigos por un callejón… bueno de hecho solo uno tenía cara de pocos amigos, el otro se veía algo confundido.

—Ehh… ¿Sano?

—No más preguntas necias Kenshin estoy furioso.

—¿Y se puede saber por que estas furioso? —Preguntó el joven pelirrojo ladeando la cabeza mientras unas gotitas nerviosas de sudor aparecían en su frente.

—Estoy furioso porque tú eres un reverendo torpe. —Las gotitas en la frente del antiguo Battousai se volvieron más copiosas.

—Bueno a mi no me parece que…

—Y Jou-chan, ¿cómo pudo hacer algo así sin avisarme? —Sano lucía realmente molesto y Kenshin no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera pasar saliva y cerrar los ojos para no ver su semblante, los acontecimientos de esa mañana regresaron a su mente con cierto pesar.

Todo empezó cuando Sanosuke salió muy temprano de su casa (intento de choza para ser precisos) y se dirigió con paso alegre al dojo Kamiya, desde el día anterior que no había comido nada, pero esa mañana le tocaba hacer el desayuno a Kenshin y seguramente (como siempre que Kenshin cocinaba) estaría delicioso.

Sí esa mañana nada de andarse vomitando con la comida insalubre de Kaoru, ese día era su día y le daría la gran vida a su paladar. Con todo el animo y entusiasmo a flor de piel el joven guerrero entró al dojo o eso intentó pero…

—¡¿Que es esto?! —Un enorme, enorme, ¡enorme! ramo de rosas estaba delicadamente colocado frente a la puerta, a unos cuantos pasos Kenshin estaba parado con la escoba entre las manos y un semblante de desamparo—. ¿¡Que es esto?!

—Yo, Sano, yo, puedo explicarlo… —Sin hacer caso de los balbuceos del antiguamente llamado Hittokiri Battousai el joven guerrero se dirigió hacía las flores y las levantó topándose con una tarjeta que se apresuró a leer.

"_Con cariño para ti, querida e inalcanzable Kaoru_".

—¡¿Y esto?! —Sanosuke estrujo el ramo—. ¡Esto no es una carta ni es nada!, hasta yo escribiría algo mejor. —Kenshin que estaba a unos cuantos pasos ladeó la cabeza mientras unas rayas moradas surgían bajó sus ojos y un viento helado pasaba tras él.

—¡Y tu Kenshin! —Lo espetó el muchacho dándose la vuelta—. ¡Te están bajando a la chica y tú aquí barriendo tan tranquilo!

—Pero Sano, la señorita Kaoru no es…

—¡Cállate si vas a decir tonterías! —Lo cortó Sanosuke, estaba molesto, realmente molesto, Kaoru era su amiga, era una persona más de la familia, era su niña, quien le daba de comer y quien se preocupaba por él, la quería mucho, ella a su vez estaba enamorada de Kenshin, pero como el pelirrojo no hacía nada para alentar sus sentimientos era comprensible que se fijara en otros hombres ¡Kaoru, su Kaoru fijándose en otros hombres!, no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que un cualquiera llegara de repente y se proclamara dueño del dojo, si eso llegara a ocurrir ¿qué pasaría con Kenshin?, ¿qué pasaría con Yahiko?, ¿qué parecía con él?, en su mente rápidamente empezaron a formarse imágenes.

—_Sanosuke, vengo a vivir contigo. — _Kenshin llegaba a su casa con una cobija bajo el brazo y la cabeza gacha.

—_¡¿Qué?!, Kenshin ¿Pero que haces aquí?_

—_Kaoru y su novio necesitan privacidad, yo ya no puedo vivir a su lado._

—¡NOOOOO! —Sanosuke gritó como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, Kenshin que no acertaba a comprender que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amigo solo se limitó a parpadear—. ¡No Kenshin, esto es algo que no podemos permitir!

—¿Qué no podemos permitir? —Preguntó el pelirrojo ladeando la cabeza.

—No podemos permitir que Jou-chan se case con un fulano y te corra a ti del dojo ¡no podemos! —Y para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras el joven guerrero se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo zarandeándolo por los hombros.

—¡Oro! —Exclamó Kenshin con los ojos en forma de espiral mientras él y su escoba eran bruscamente sacudidos.

—Estoy molesto muy molesto, ¡Kenshin tira esas rosas!, que Jou-chan nunca se entere que las enviaron.

—¡Oro!, Sanosuke yo no voy a hacer eso, ese es un regalo para la señorita Kaoru.

—¡Tú y tus remilgos!, por eso las cosas están como están, ahora si que estoy harto, me largo a beber.

—¡Pero Sano!, es muy temprano para que vayas a beber. —El pelirrojo intentó detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde el joven guerrero ya estaba saliendo del dojo y al joven espadachín no le quedo de otra mas que seguirlo y así es como se encontraban en esos momentos.

—No puedo creer que Jou-chan no me haya dicho que alguien estaba intentando conquistarla, bueno, es cierto que conozco a varios hombres a los que le agrada pero todos se mantienen a raya porque piensan que entre tu y ella hay algo.

—¡Oro!, Sanosuke no digas eso.

—Pero es la verdad Kenshin, tu te has salvado todo este tiempo porque las personas de por aquí te tienen miedo y creen que entre tu y Jou-chan existe algo, después de todo vives en su dojo es normal que la gente murmure cosas.

—¿En serio? —El pelirrojo pasó saliva, por nada del mundo quería que la reputación de Kaoru se viera afectada por su presencia.

—Claro que si zopenco, pero al parecer ha salido un valiente ¡que torpe eres! —Kenshin iba a responder algo pero ya ambos estaban frente a la taberna y Sanosuke fue el primero en entrar convertido en un demonio, esta vez si que le costaría trabajo detener a su amigo de emborracharse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Después de mucho pelear Yahiko y Kaoru se dividieron para buscar a Kenshin, el niño iría a la casa de Sanosuke (aquella pocilga) y Kaoru iría a buscarlo a la clínica si ninguno lo encontraba se hallarían en el Akabeko.

Así el chico corrió lo más rápido que se lo permitían sus piernas en dirección a la casa de Sanosuke, aún no había almorzado, pero eso no importaba, tenía que encontrar a Kenshin ¿qué tal si había salido a comprar algo de tofu y en el camino un antiguo enemigo lo había retado a muerte?, eso era algo que sucedía muy a menudo en la vida de un espadachín y mas si hablamos de la vida de Kenshin, de hecho que Yahiko recordara no había pasado un día, desde que lo había conocido, en el que no hubiera problemas, algunos menores otros no tanto pero siempre había emociones eso si era seguro.

—¡Sano! —El pequeño no sabía con exactitud cual era la casa de Sanosuke, de hecho todas las viviendas se veían igual de desvencijadas y feas—. ¡Sanosuke! —Volvió a gritar mientras corría por la calle central de aquel lugar de mala nota, que bueno que Kaoru había ido a la clínica, ese no era lugar para una chica—. ¡Cabeza de gallo! —Soltó el niño empezando a impacientarse.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! —Un hombre surgido de la nada apareció frente a él con toda la pinta de ser un vago de lo peor, el jovencito parpadeo y dio un paso atrás.

—No, no… yo busco a otro cabeza de gallo.

—¡¿Que has dicho?! —¿Dónde demonios estaba Sanosuke cuando se le necesitaba?

En la clínica….

—Megumi escúchame un momento es que…

—¡No tengo tiempo! —Respondió la doctora mientras hacía que otro herido se acostara en la camilla, había ocurrido una riña y estaban llegando muchos hombres malheridos.

—Pero Kenshin…

—Kaoru vamos, sé productiva y ayúdame con aquel hombre.

—¿Con aquel? —Preguntó la muchacha dando un paso atrás, el hombre que se dirigía hacía ella estaba bañado en sangre y aparentemente desubicado.

—¡Haninoru, Haninoru, sigue luchando, vamos!

—Espere señor, no sé quien sea ese tal Haninoru pero… —Kaoru dio otro paso atrás pero chocó con el escritorio de Megumi.

—¡Sigue luchando!

—¡Ahh! —La chica dio un potente grito mientras el hombre se abalanzaba sobre ella quedando ambos tirados en el piso, Megumi que atendía a su paciente a unos cuantos metros solo puso negar con la cabeza.

…

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Sanosuke estaba sorprendido, bueno de hecho decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, lo pensaba y lo pensaba y aún no lograba explicarse lo que había pasado.

—¡Sessha es una mala persona!, ¡Sessha no merece estar al lado de gente tan buena! —A ver si recordaba bien, primero él se había molestado mucho, Kenshin lo estaba siguiendo para evitar que cometiera una locura.

—¡Sessha le pide perdón a la señorita Kaoru por dañar su reputación! —Después habían entrado a la taberna, él se había sentado y había pedido dos jarras bien grandes de sake, eso si lo recordaba a la perfección.

—¡Sessha le pide perdón a Yahiko por hacerle creer que le esta enseñando el Hitten Mitsurugi aunque no sea cierto! —Luego todo había pasado muy rápido, él estaba furioso, sí muy furioso de que Kenshin fuera tan lento y dejara a Kaoru escaparse de sus manos pero cuando empezó a tomar Kenshin también lo había hecho, ¿por qué?

—¡Sessha lamenta no lavar la ropa de Sanosuke porque esta demasiado apestosa para lavarla con la de los demás! —Muy bien eso no había sido agradable de su parte, ah, ¿pero en que estaba?, ¡ah si!, Kenshin había empezado a tomar, ¿pero por qué?, Sanosuke forzó un poco su memoria y entonces lo recordó, Kenshin había empezado a tomar cuando él había empezado a mofarse de la tarjeta que acompañaba a las rosas.

—¡Sessha lamenta mucho también no haber protegido a Soujiro cuando era pequeño!, ¡pero es que no lo conocía! —Y de pronto Kenshin había empezado a tomar y a tomar, tanto que Sanosuke había dejado de beber para observarlo y ahora…

—¡Sessha también pide disculpas a Megumi por hacerle creer que es bonita!

—Oye, —Sano gruñó entre dientes—, Megumi si es bonita.

—Tal vez, pero a Sessha no le gusta. —Y ahora al parecer se había emborrachado, no podía creer estar viviendo un acontecimiento así pero era real, Kenshin estaba borracho y al parecer estaba dejando salir su lado melodramático al exterior.

—¡Sessha también lamenta haberte golpeado con su espada cuando querías atacar las oficinas del gobierno Meiji!

—¿De verdad lo lamentas? —Sanosuke lo miró conmovido, nunca antes habían tocado ese tema.

—¡Nooo!, —respondió el pelirrojo al borde de las lagrimas—, no lo lamento, te lo merecías. —Por lo menos seguía siendo sincero, pero bueno y ahora, ¿qué hacía? no podía tener al pelirrojo todo el día en la taberna soltando estupideces, además ahora el local estaba vacío pero cuando llegaran los clientes se iba a ver muy raro que encontraran al gran samurai Kenshin Himura lloriqueando y diciéndose Sessha a si mismo.

—Sessha también quiere pedirle disculpas a Ayame por no cargarla nunca y solo cargar a Susume pero es que pesa mucho. —Bien, era un hecho que no podía dejarlo en ese lugar sacando los trapitos del dojo al sol pero, ¿a quien pedir ayuda?.

—Kenshin…

—Soy Sessha, Seeeshaaa… —Bien un pelirrojo con la frente pegada a la mesa y la mano colgando en el aire no era precisamente lo que se esperaba cuando lo arrastró a esa taberna.

—Bueno _Sessha_ como quieras llamarte, trata de tranquilizarte y ayúdame a pensar. —¡Porque Dios sabía que para pensar no es que fuera muy bueno!

—Sessha no puede ayudarte a pensar siempre que Sessha quiere repartir sus pensamientos de paz la gente dice que Sessha debe pelear.

—Sí bueno, eso sucede a menudo. —Concedió Sano volteando el rostro de un lado a otro, debía encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara a salir de esa.

—¡Siempre pasa!, —gimió el joven espadachín—, cuando Sessha intentó convencer a Jinnei de que matar no era bueno rapto a la señorita Kaoru, cuando Sessha le dijo a Sanosuke que no quería pelear a Sanosuke no le importó y lo obligo a pelear…

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Sano haciendo una mueca, al parecer ese Sessha era bastante rencoroso.

—Luego Sessha intentó convencer a Saito de que había cambiado y Saito le dijo que se callara y después cuando Sessha no quería pelear porque no tenía espada Cho atacó a Sessha y Cho tenía mas de tres espadas, eso no es justo, Sessha siempre pelea en desventaja, nadie toma en serio a Sessha. —Sano ladeó lentamente la cabeza mientras una gran raya morada surgía bajo sus ojos, muy bien, emborrachar a Kenshin (aunque esa no había sido su intención) no estaba resultando nada bueno.

—Kenshin, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

—¡No, Sessha ya no quiere pelear por asuntos que no le conciernen!

—¿Quién dijo que…?, ¡Oh cielos! —El joven guerrero se dejó caer en una silla al lado de su amigo, el pelirrojo se veía muy abatido, no podía sacarlo de la taberna y llevarlo borracho por la calle, ¡tenía que esconderlo en algún lado!, uno dónde ni Kaoru ni nadie le echara en cara haberlo intoxicado.

—¡Sessha lamenta darle problemas a sus amigos! —¡Amigos, eso era!, Sano se paró como un resorte, le pediría ayuda a Katsu para llevar a Kenshin a su casa, ya estando ahí esperarían a que se le pasara la borrachera y listo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Kenshin me esperaras aquí, ¿bien? —El joven no contestó tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y murmuraba frases extrañas acerca de redención y disculpas disparatadas—. Bueno entonces ahora vuelvo. —Diciendo y haciendo Sano salió como alma que lleva el diablo del lugar, si Kaoru se llegaba a enterar de las condiciones en las que estaba el pelirrojo seguro lo mataba.

**En el Akabeko…**

—Tsubame, —Yahiko jadeó cansado—, Tsubame ¿no has visto a Kaoru por aquí? —La niña parpadeó viendo a su amigo el cual apenas y podía pasar aire.

—Sí, acaba de llegar pero ¿Yahiko te ha pasado algo?

—No… no es nada. —Contestó el muchachito entre jadeos, la verdad es que se había tenido que meter tremenda carrera porque después de dejar fuera de combate a aquel hombre del barrio de Sanosuke habían salido muchos de sus amigos queriendo vengarse —"Ya ni porque soy un niño". —Se dijo el chico a si mismo cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que seguía a Tsubame hacía el interior del restaurante.

Kaoru por su parte se lamentaba de su suerte con Tae, había ido a buscar a Kenshin en la clínica y lo único que se había ganado era mancharse su kimono con sangre.

—¡Pero Kaoru esa mancha será imposible de quitar! —Exclamó con pesimismo la mujer poniendo la mano bajo su barbilla.

—En estos momentos me interesa más encontrar a Kenshin que mi kimono. —Respondió la kendoka al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos.

—Pero querida no deberías pensar así, a ver dime ¿qué va a pensar la gente cuando te vea por las calles con el kimono manchado de sangre?, eso daría pie a muchas mal interpretaciones, una joven como tú debe cuidar mucho su buen nombre.

—Ya otras veces he traído la ropa manchada de sangre. —Kaoru resopló intentando zanjar la conversación pero Tae solo apretó más los ojos.

—¡Y eso no ha estado nada bien!, pero es un poco mas entendible porque en esas ocasiones venías regresando de entrenar y llevabas tu ropa de kendoka, pero Kaoru debes entender…

—¡Kaoru!, ¿encontraste a Kenshin? —Exclamó Yahiko interrumpiendo a la mujer para gran alivio de la joven kendoka.

—No, Yahiko, ya no se en donde mas pueda estar.

—¿Lo seguimos buscando?

—¡Ah, eso si que no! —Bufó Tae poniendo ambas manos en su cadera—. Yahiko tú no has almorzado y en cuanto a ti Kaoru, no puedes andar con el kimono manchado ya te lo he dicho, vete a cambiar.

—¡¿Pero y Kenshin?! —Gimieron a coro ambos jóvenes provocando que Tsubame se llevara las manos a los oídos.

—De Kenshin no se deben preocupar, él esta bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pues lo vi esta mañana cuando estaba por abrir el local, —Tae se llevó una mano a la barbilla—, iba acompañado de Sanosuke y aunque éste se veía algo molesto no parecía que tuvieran problemas.

—¿Con Sanosuke? —Kaoru miró hacía el cielo, aunque Sano no fuera un ángel por lo menos ya sabía que Kenshin no estaba solo.

—Sí, están los dos juntos así que ustedes dos van a dejar de preocuparse, Yahiko tú te quedas a almorzar, Kaoru tú vete a cambiar al dojo.

—¡Eh!, ¿a mi no me invitas a almorzar? —Se quejó la kendoka.

—No hasta que te cambies de ropa. —Sentenció su amiga.

—Ja, ja la busu se va a quedar sin comer. —Se burló Yahiko al tiempo que le hacía variadas muecas que la chica amenazó con el puño cerrado, ya vería ese chiquillo cuando estuviera de vuelta en el dojo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kenshin alzó la cabeza y se apoyo en un poste para despejarse un poco, la gente a su alrededor seguía transitando sin prestarle mucha atención, la mañana cada vez abría mas el paso a la tarde y la luz del sol empezaba a molestarlo pero en fin ¿quién era él, pobre pecador, para sentirse molesto por la luz del astro rey?, ¿quién era él para caminar entre los demás mortales como si estuviera limpio?, no, el no debería tener ni siquiera el derecho de respirar pero…

—Sessha… —Kenshin volteó de un lado a otro y sus ojos violetas apagados parecieron inquietarse—. Sessha… —La gente caminaba y caminaba sin prestarle atención, los pajaritos cantaban, el sol alumbraba—. Sessha no recuerda que esta haciendo aquí. —Y era verdad, Sanosuke le había dicho claramente que lo esperara pero él había salido del local porque su presencia le traía mala suerte al dueño de la taberna, desde que estaba adentro no había entrado nadie (no es eso Kenshin es que apenas es de mañana).

—Sessha debe ir a un lugar solitario a reflexionar sobre sus culpas. —Murmuró el joven mientras empezaba a caminar, ¿en que dirección?, bueno su mente no estaba carburando al máximo pero si seguía derecho de seguro estaría bien.

Y así lo hizo, caminó y caminó pidiendo perdón por todos los pecados que había cometido, ser un asesino, derramar sangre, matar a su esposa, querer a la señorita Kaoru aunque no se lo mereciera, vivir a costa de ella, meterla en problemas… el pelirrojo se paró de pronto, ahora que lo pensaba él era un peligro constante para la chica.

—¡Bueno Tae regreso en un momento! —Y hablando de ella, la joven kendoka estaba a unos cuantos metros de él justo saliendo del Akabeko. El joven espadachín se ocultó rápidamente tras una pared, por alguna extraña razón que aún no acertaba a comprender las imágenes frente a el se volvían dobles o borrosas.

—"Tal vez es un castigo divino". —Se dijo a si mismo mientras se esforzaba en seguir aquella figura delicada frente a él. Ajena a los ojos que la veían Kaoru caminaba algo mas relajada hacía el dojo, seguramente Sanosuke se había llevado a Kenshin a apostar y aunque eso no era lo que se podría decir bueno ella estaba mucho más relajada sabiendo que el pelirrojo dueño de su corazón no se encontraba en problemas. Ahora de lo único que debía preocuparse era de regresar al dojo y cambiarse.

—Pero si sigo por aquí toda la gente me va a ver en estas condiciones. —Reflexionó la muchacha tomando una esquina de su kimono y observándolo atentamente, lo mejor sería hacerle caso a Tae y ser discreta y para eso debía tomar un camino secundario, uno que la gente casi no transitaba para llegar al dojo.

Kenshin no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba, Kaoru estaba tomando un camino diferente al habitual para ir al dojo, ¿si iba al dojo verdad?, confundido trató de seguirla sin entender porqué sus piernas estaban flácidas, demasiado débiles y aunque solo estaba hablando para él sentía que arrastraba las palabras. De cualquier manera sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se concentró en su objetivo.

—Sessha le pide perdón a la señorita Kaoru por seguirla… —Aunque no lo alcanzaba a escuchar supuso que lo mejor sería hacerle conocer sus intenciones—, pero la señorita Kaoru se ve muy linda. —Kaoru que se encontraba unos metros mas adelante sintió repentinamente el deseo de estornudar y después de hacerlo sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, al parecer alguien estaba hablando de ella.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON SANOSUKE….

—¡Katsu!, ¡hey Katsu! —El joven de cabello castaño golpeó con fuerza a la puerta de una casa aparentemente vacía—. ¡Katsu amigo, necesito tu ayuda por favor! —Pero no había ninguna contestación por parte del periodista—. ¡Oh vamos Katsu!, ¡te prometo que no es para pedirte dinero si es lo que te preocupa! —Pero del interior de la casa no hubo respuesta alguna—. Bien Katsu si no lo quieres por las buenas lo haremos por las malas, —gruñó el joven antes de lanzarle una enorme patada a la puerta la cual se desvencijo y cayó hacía adentro—, ¡ves lo que me hiciste hacer!, ¡ahora ayuda…! —El guerrero tuvo que cortar su frase en seco, la casa parecía vacía, dio un resoplido y pasó al otro cuarto pero lo encontró igualmente vacío, estaba por refunfuñar cuando alcanzó a ver una pequeña nota sobre el librero.

_Salí a Kyoto porque necesito hacer un reportaje así que no voy a estar por unos días y sí, te lo estoy diciendo a ti Sanosuke y por otro lado, si estas leyendo esto es porque rompiste algo para entrar, procura repararlo antes de que vuelva _

_Katsu_

—¡NOOO!, ¡¿y ahora que hago?!

VOLVIENDO CON KAORU Y KENSHIN….

Bueno, ya podrían decir que estaba paranoica pero Kaoru realmente estaba sintiendo que alguien la seguía, era muy extraño y no lo lograba comprender del todo, pero casi podía sentir un par de ojos clavados en su nuca, sin embargo cada vez que volteaba atrás se encontraba con el camino solitario, que cosa tan rara, bueno aunque no es que tuviera miedo, no, de eso nada, ella era una experta en el arte de la espada, la maestra adjunta de la técnica Kamiya Kasshin, claro que no tenía miedo de que alguien la estuviera siguiendo, ya se encargaría ella de ponerlo en su lugar.

—¡Pero que sorpresa, Kaoru!

—¡Ahhh! —La joven gritó espantada y el muchacho frente a ella hizo una mueca mientras echaba la cabeza hacía atrás.

—Cálmate solo soy yo.

—Ah.. lo siento, ¿tu eres uno de los amigos de Sanosuke verdad?, ¿te llamabas Ryuma? —Lo interrogó avergonzada, ahí estaba ella dándose aires de grandeza y gritaba como chiquilla ante un chico cualquiera.

—No bueno, de hecho aún me llamo así.

—Ah, lo siento que tonta. —Kaoru sonrío sintiéndose aún nerviosa, no por él si no porque tenía la impresión de que alguien seguía observándola de lejos, el muchacho también sonrió pero hubo alguien a unos cuantos metros que no sonrió, Kenshin aún pensaba que no se merecía a Kaoru pero eso no quería decir que quisiera cederla fácilmente, curiosamente Sessha estaba empezando a tener pensamientos poco compatibles con los de un vagabundo.

—¿Y a donde vas tan solita?

—Al dojo. —Kaoru arqueó una ceja, detestaba cuando los hombres ponían esa entonación en la voz, quizás era cierto eso que decía Sanosuke acerca de que no sabía aceptar los coqueteos.

—Sessha debe calmarse, Sessha debe calmarse. —Kenshin, un poco más atrás, se sujetó la cabeza intentando cerrar los ojos, pero era imposible, la curiosidad era demasiada y los volvió a abrir, ahora ya no veía doble, veía clara y nítidamente.

—¿Y por que has elegido este camino?, no es muy transitado que digamos y le podría pasar algo a una chica que anda sola.

—Bueno, yo no soy cualquier chica. —Kaoru enderezó los hombros, Kenshin se sintió orgulloso, pero casi al instante se sonrojó, ¿a que venía eso?.

—Sessha mal, Sessha no debe pensar eso. —Se reprendió sacudiendo la cabeza y aferrandose con mayor fuerza al árbol donde estaba oculto.

—Bueno sí en eso estamos de acuerdo, —concedió el muchacho mirándola amistosamente—, por cierto te iba a preguntar…

—¿Si? —Kaoru parpadeó y lo observo fijamente, Kenshin que, por otro lado, se había mareado por sacudir la cabeza se sentó en el suelo diciendo "Oro, oro" repetidamente.

—Quería preguntarte por que traes manchado de sangre tu kimono. —Al decir esto el joven bajó la mano y tocó superficialmente el kimono por la parte de la pierna de la chica.

—Ah eso, —Kaoru frunció el ceño haciendo la pierna hacía atrás, no es como si la hubiera tocado realmente, pero ciertamente aunque vivía con un montón de hombres en el dojo no es como si estuviera muy acostumbrada al contacto con ellos—, es que en la clínica un hombre me manchó, larga historia.

—¿Oro? —Kenshin reaccionó por fin y dirigió su mirada hacía dónde aquel chico había tocado lo que, definitivamente, no era suyo. Algo empezó a burbujear dentro de él.

—¿Te manchó?, ¿cómo? —El muchacho se acercó más a ella extendiendo su mano hacía adelante, como si quisiera tocar la parte mas impregnada de sangre, Kaoru al notar sus intenciones arqueó las cejas, la parte dónde tenía aquella mancha estaba peligrosamente cerca de _otras dos cosas._

—Pues estaba delirando y se me echó encima. —En automático y un tanto acalorada dio un paso atrás.

—Sessha no, —Kenshin se puso de pie sujetándose la cabeza—, Sessha… —Entre la bruma de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo a si mismo—. Sessha ya no esta. —Terminó de decir una voz ronca, los ojos dorados y un solo deseo en mente, matar a aquel advenedizo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet:** No hubo mucho que hacer en esta reedición más que controlar los sentimientos de Sessha (tan volátil él). En sus inicios este fic nació gracias a un comentario en "Una copa de sake" dónde alguien me pedía una versión de Kenshin. Ahora que miró hacía atrás éste también fue el precursor de "Personalidades", esto me da un poco de melancolía (risas).

Y nada, muchas gracias por leer.

Primera edición: _Sábado 15 de diciembre del 2007 _

Reedición: 22 de Abril del 2013 Lunes (siempre distrayéndome en exámenes).


	2. Kaoru, Battousai esta borracho

**UN POCO DE SAKE**

**Capitulo 2: Kaoru, Battousai esta borracho**

**Por Okashira Janet**

—Pues estaba delirando y se me echó encima. —Respondió Kaoru algo acalorada mientras daba un paso atrás, ese amigo de Sano debía estar trastornando si pensaba que iba a dejar tocarse por él.

—Sessha no, Sessha… Sessha ya no esta. —Terminó de decir una voz ronca, los ojos dorados y un solo deseo en mente, matar a aquel advenedizo.

—¿Se te hecho encima?, vaya, aunque me supongo cómo lo trataste por ese atrevimiento. —El muchacho bajó la mano y pasó la otra tras su nuca, sí, por un momento había olvidado que por mas bonita que pudiera parecer exteriormente estaba tratando ni mas ni menos que con la tigresa del kendo.

—Ni más ni menos. —Kaoru asintió orgullosa.

—Ahhh. —El chico sonrió nerviosamente y Kaoru le contestó la sonrisa sin notar su estado, mientras tanto un celoso (y porque no decirlo) alcoholizado joven de ojos dorados observaba todo mientras apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, ¿cómo mataría a aquel repugnante ser?, ¿le enterraría la espada en el estómago?, ¿lo degollaría? y en cuanto a ella, ¿cómo permitía que se tomara esas confianzas?.

—Esa mujer merece un buen escarmiento. —Gruñó el pelirrojo observándolos fríamente, Kaoru que estaba de espaldas a el sintió un repentino escalofrío y se lo atribuyo a la humedad que llevaba en la ropa.

—Bueno Ryuma creo que me despido.

—Está bien, pero cuídate mucho y saluda a Sanosuke de mi parte.

—Sí está bien. —Concedió la chica al tiempo que lo despedía con la mano y fue justo en ese momento que Battousai se dio cuenta de una cosa ¡estaban tomando caminos diferentes!, Ryuma se desviaba hacía la derecha y Kaoru seguía su camino al dojo, ¿qué haría?, a Ryuma quería matarlo de la forma mas cruel posible por atreverse a tocar a su mujer y a ella quería darle un escarmiento por permitir que una cosa así pasara, pero ¿a quién seguía primero?, ambos jóvenes cada vez se alejaban más y él tenía que tomar una decisión rápida.

—¿Qué hago…? —Y entonces lo recordó, una técnica infalible, una técnica suprema que utilizaban en la época sangrienta de Kyoto cuando había necesidad de tomar una decisión rápida—. ¡De tin marin de do pingüe, cucara macara, títere fue!, —exclamó el muchacho viendo fríamente a sus dos objetivos, la chica caminaba haciendo flotar su ondulante cabello y el joven al parecer había recordado algo importante y se había echado a correr—, pégale, pégale con… la espada, que este merito fue. —Gruñó el joven mientras su fatídico dedo señalaba al muchacho que se alejaba, al parecer primero correría la sangre, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro del espadachín antes de que se alejara dando traspiés en pos de su presa.

**00o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

—Bien Sanosuke, no pierdas la cabeza, las cosas no pueden estar tan mal, Katsu no esta en casa y quiere que arregle la puerta pero eso no importa. —El joven guerrero se hablaba a si mismo en voz alta intentando darse ánimos—. Ahora, si Katsu no puede ayudarme tengo que recurrir a… —El joven entrecerró los ojos y observó el techo intentando recordar quien mas le quedaba, tenía a sus amigos los pandilleros de su barrio, pero si les pedía ayuda a ellos lo más probable es que todos terminaran igual de tomados que Kenshin, después tenía unos cuantos amigos mas decentes pero a esa hora seguramente se encontraban trabajando. Se maldijo a si mismo por no darse prisa, la tarde ya estaba cayendo a esa hora no encontraría a nadie que le ayudara. ¿Y si le decía a Yahiko?, ¡no, no, no!, ese pequeño le era completamente fiel a Kaoru, seguramente se lo contaría todo, además que ver a su héroe completamente borracho tampoco debía ser un lindo espectáculo.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y mas vueltas y nada, ni una mísera idea, quizás lo mejor sería regresar con Kenshin e intentar llevarlo arrastrando por medio pueblo hasta su casa o incluso quedarse con él en la taberna intentando que no dijera demasiadas cosas.

—Si se entera Kaoru me va a matar, —gimió el muchacho al tiempo que se daba la vuelta con las manos en la cabeza y divisaba frente a él una venda…—. ¡Megumi!

…**..**

…

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Kaoru llegó al dojo y cerró la puerta tras ella con cierto alivio, todo el camino se había sentido algo extraña, como si algo o alguien la observara y eso en verdad había sido escalofriante, pero bueno, ya estaba en su casa, a salvo.

—Hogar dulce hogar. —Murmuró mientras abría los brazos y daba una vuelta entera, ahora lo mejor sería prepararse un baño, un relajante, largo y reparador baño que le quitara toda esa sangre y que de paso le sirviera para verse bonita y así poder regañar al pelirrojo cuando volviera.

Sin tener demasiadas razones volvió a sonreír, era un bonito día, los pajaritos piaban y nada podía salir mal, Kenshin estaba bien y cuando regresara podría regañarlo a gusto, cuando regresara…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kenshin caminaba como todo un animal de presa, escondiéndose, asechando, pasando desapercibido (o eso pensaba él) la verdad era que los efectos del alcohol aún no pasaban y se encontraba tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

—Se me escapó. —Murmuró entre dientes mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su espada, sí, al parecer ese tal Ryuma se había salido de su rango de visión, que fastidio. Por cierto ahora que lo recordaba ese joven le había dicho a su mujer que le saludara a Sanosuke, ¿pues quien se creía que era ella?, ¿acaso se pensaba que Sanosuke vivía con su mujer o qué?, de seguro todas esas ideas se las había metido Sanosuke en la cabeza, no se fiaba de ese joven, decía que era su amigo, su incondicional y todo eso pero no le creía por entero, en primera su Kaoru era demasiado atractiva para que un hombre no se fijara en ella y Sanosuke era hombre.

Bien claro tenía en su mente varios recuerdos en los que su papel de "amistad" hacía su mujer tenían algo de sospechoso, para claro ejemplo recordaba cuando había llegado con Megumi al dojo, ¿no había defendido Sanosuke a su Kaoru diciendo que ella era un linda niña?, ¡quien se creía ese que era para defenderla como si fueran algo! Y luego también recordaba el día que habían querido viajar en tren pero había ocurrido un motín, ese día el guerrero había abrazado a su Kaoru con mayor intensidad que la propia de un simple amigo, él que iba a caballo por la orilla lo había visto.

No, por más que dijera que era su amigo no podía confiarse de ese sujeto, además era demasiado atractivo para no tomarlo en cuenta, lo mejor sería hablar con él y dejar las cosas en claro.

—Muy en claro… —Sentenció el espadachín sujetando son fuerza su katana al tiempo que daba la vuelta, su nuevo destino, la casa de Sanosuke.

**MIENTRAS TANTO SANOSUKE…**

—¡Kitsune!, ¡ven acá Kitsune!, ¿dónde te has metido?

—Deja de gritar Tori Atama, ¿qué no ves que tengo muchos heridos idiota? —Como siempre su relación era tan fresca como una lechuga.

—No me importa si tienes heridos, debes ayudarme. —Sanosuke gesticuló exageradamente y ella lo vio de mala manera.

—Pues no moveré ni un dedo, lo haría si estuvieras herido pero yo te veo completamente sano así que puedes retirarte.

—¡Si te digo que me vas a ayudar es porque me vas a ayudar! —Sin tiempo para más explicaciones la jaló de la muñeca y se echó a correr jalándola tras él.

—¡¿Qué haces idiota?!, —sin poderlo evitar su rostro se sonrojó—. ¡Suéltame en este mismo instante!

—Calla kitsune, debes ayudarme. —Oh sí, había un pelirrojo que necesitaba ser desintoxicado lo más pronto posible.

—Pues si no me sueltas gritare, ¡doctor Gensai ayúdeme!, ¡Sanosuke me está raptando!

—Oh, un rapto de enamorados, que romántico, —exclamó emocionado el hombre—, en mis tiempos los raptos eran… —Y así el anciano empezó a divagar mientras a Megumi le salía una gota de sudor en la sien, menuda idea había tenido pidiéndole ayuda al anciano.

—¡Pacientes, sé que están heridos pero necesito su ayuda, este hombre me esta —secuestrando! —Gritó la mujer al tiempo que Sanosuke la arrastraba fuera de la clínica.

—No se preocupe señorita Megumi, esperaremos que termine sus asuntos antes de atendernos.

—Si señorita Megumi nosotros la esperaremos, diviértase. —La joven doctora no pudo evitar quedar de piedra, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando con toda esa gente?, para colmo Sanosuke tiraba de ella como si pudiera seguir su monstruoso paso, de tan rápido como iban ya habían llegado al centro de la ciudad.

—¡Señores, señoras ayúdenme!, ¡me están llevando en contra de mi voluntad! —Suplicó la joven con cara de mustia viendo a un gran grupo de personas, Sanosuke se iba a enterar, a ella nadie la sacaba de su trabajo nada más porque sí.

—Oh señorita Megumi, veo que por fin decidió dar el gran paso con su novio.

—¡¿Qué?! —Momento, ¿pensaban que Sanosuke era su novio?.

—Que felicidad, ya todos nos esperábamos algo así.

—Es usted muy afortunado joven.

—Sí gracias. —Respondió Sanosuke con una sonrisa mientras seguía jalando a la mujer.

—¡Tori Atama!, ¡te exijo en este instante que aclares las cosas! —Gritó la doctora jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras clavaba en él sus ojos más asesinos.

—¿Eh? —Sano volteó la vista al frente y divisó a la multitud de gente que lo observaba atentamente en busca de una explicación, Sanosuke, gente, Sanosuke, gente, Megumi (muy molesta por cierto), gente…

—Bien voy a aclarar esto, —exclamó el muchacho tosiendo para aclararse la garganta—, ¡gente!, —para dar mayor fuerza a su discurso extendió una mano al frente y con la otra aprisiono a Megumi por la cintura—, ¡lo que estoy haciendo es raptar a la doctora Megumi de su clínica para que me ayude con mis oscuros propósitos! —Por un momento hubo un silencio helado, la doctora giró hacía él incapaz de creer lo que había dicho y la gente…

—¡Bravo!, ¡hazla muy feliz hijo mío!

—¡Que no deje de repetir tu nombre!

—¡Tú puedes!

—Gracias, gracias. —Exclamó Sanosuke alzando un brazo triunfal mientras seguía su camino con una furiosa doctora tras él.

—¡Todos ustedes son unos soberanos pen..!

—Pensantes de cosas bellas. —La interrumpió Sano con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras seguía avanzando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**

Kenshin (o mejor dicho Battousai) se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, justo en esos momentos estaba pasando el vecindario de Sanosuke, ahora que lo pensaba nunca había estado en su casa ¿dónde viviría?.

—¡Eh, Sanosuke! —no era su estilo gritar y mucho menos de esa forma pero al parecer no tenía otra opción—. ¡Sanosuke! —La voz había surgido como un rugido potente que cimbró todas las paredes.

—Ahora ¿tu quién eres? —El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta lentamente y se topó con un hombre alto y bastante corpulento que lo veía con cara de pocos amigos a pesar de estar más golpeado que piñata en navidad.

—Mi nombre no tiene ninguna importancia. —La voz había sonado tétrica y por fin después de mucho tiempo Kenshin pudo contener sus tambaleos.

—Pues en este lugar si tiene importancia, si te metes con Sanosuke te metes con todos.

—¿Tú piensas hacerme algo? —De no ser porque la voz sonaba completamente neutral el hombre hubiera podido imaginarse que el pequeño enano pelirrojo se burlaba de él.

—Puedo y lo haré.

—¿En ese estado?, —Battousai arqueó una ceja—, ¿quién te golpeó, un chiquillo? —El hombre sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro, de hecho sí, un enano de pelos puntiagudos había barrido el piso con él (cosa que aun no lograba comprender) pero bueno sus compañeros le habían dicho que no se lo tomara tan a pecho que de seguro era el mocoso estudiante de una reconocida escuela de kendo, no, no era que el hubiera perdido la habilidad.

—¡Que te importa! —El hombre dirigió un rotundo puñetazo al estomago del pelirrojo pero de un rápido movimiento de cadera el joven quedó fuera de su alcance.

—¿Así que vas a golpearme?

**MOMENTOS DESPUES…**

—Entonces Sanosuke no se encuentra ¿verdad? —El joven espadachín observó a todos los hombres tirados en el suelo con un dejo de aburrimiento en el rostro.

—Mo-mo-monstruo. —gimió uno de ellos mientras hacía un puchero.

—Sí, me lo han dicho varias veces anteriormente. —El joven volvió a pasar la vista por el lugar, al parecer el guerrero no se encontraba, ni modo, ya sería en otra ocasión.

Con el "calentamiento" que había tenido con esos hombres (supuestos amigos de Sano) los efectos del alcohol habían disminuido, o mejor dicho ahora solo afectaban su mente, su cuerpo ya se movía como si estuviera en perfectas condiciones y eso era bueno.

—Muy bueno. —El ex hitokiri se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, ahora que lo recordaba tenía que visitar a alguien… se pasó la lengua sensualmente por los labios y recordó a cierta jovencita de ojos encantadoramente azules, era hora de hacerle una visita.

…**..**

…

…

**..**

**.**

—Suéltame, Tori Atama. —Megumi gruñó por quinceava vez intentando desasirse del agarre del joven.

—Cállate kitsune esto es muy importante.

—¿Mas que mis pacientes?

—¡Mucho más! —Sanosuke paró en seco y la doctora chocó con su espalda profiriendo una exclamación, pero él siguió hablando sin tenerla en cuenta—. Bueno, hemos llegado.

—¿Llegado? —La joven levantó la vista y parpadeó, puso su mente en blanco y luego volvió a enfocar…no, no se equivocaba, Sanosuke la había llevado a una taberna—. Debes estar loco Tori-Atama. —Estaba por darse la vuelta y alejarse pacíficamente cuando el joven hizo más fuerte su agarre, iban a entrar, no le estaba pidiendo su aprobación.

—¡Pero tú qué piensas, baka! —Exclamó la mujer intentando zafar su mano mientras los colores se le subían al rostro, ¿qué demonios tenía en mente el joven guerrero?, ¿por qué quería meterla a una taberna? a ella, una joven tan decente y educada, tan dulce y pudorosa… bueno esta bien dejémoslo en que era una mujer y no se vería muy bien que digamos.

—Necesito que entres. —La decisión en la mirada de Sano la dejó pasmada, sus ojos café profundo parecían arrastrarla.

—Pero yo…

—Por favor. —Sano tragó saliva, el agarre en su mano se hizo delicado como si depositara en ella toda su confianza, Megumi intentó rebatirlo, decirle que aquello era una locura pero no pudo, había algo en ese hombre que la atraía, que la arrastraba, no podía y no quería decirle que no, entraría con el en aquel lugar y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Las mejillas de la doctora se tiñeron de carmín mientras asentía mordiéndose ligeramente los labios en nervios.

—Bien Sano… entrare…

—¡¿En serio?!, ¡qué bien! —La sonrisa deslumbrante de Sano parecía eclipsar el sol y por un momento la doctora pensó que se desmayaría de la emoción pero sin previo aviso fue violentamente jalada por el joven quien la metió sin consideración alguna al establecimiento.

—¡Oye Sano!, si vamos a hacer esto tiene que ser suave, caballeroso, ya sabes…

—¿Hacer qué? —Sano lucía distraído mientras revisaba las mesas, al parecer ese no era un buen día porque el lugar seguía vacío, Megumi se regocijó con esa idea, así sería mejor.

—Pues hacer lo que vamos a hacer, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí tontito? —Megumi puso ambas manos en el pecho del luchador como al descuido, él volteó a verla parpadeando como si justo en ese instante surgiera frente a sus ojos con una luz nueva y así…

—¡Pero como olvidarlo! —El muchacho se golpeó con la palma de la mano en la frente y luego tomo ambas manos de la joven—. Megumi…

—¿Si? —La voz sonaba suave y acariciadora.

—Megumi emborrache sin querer a Kenshin, necesito que me ayudes a pasarle los efectos con tu arte de curación o nos meteremos en serios problemas con Jou-chan.

—¡¿Qué?!—La mujer se quedó congelada y el joven parpadeó.

—Que emborrache a Kenshin por error y…

—¿Por eso me trajiste aquí? —desilusión en su voz.

—Sí, pues… ¿qué estabas pensando? —Inocencia en la de él, un sonrojo enorme apareció en las mejillas de la mujer, gracias a kami Sanosuke era de entendimiento lento porque si no que vergüenza.

—No, nada, ¿dónde está Kenshin? —La mujer se soltó del agarre del joven y empezó a avanzar torpemente por las mesas, que bochorno estaba sintiendo.

—No lo sé, —exclamo Sanosuke bastante exasperado ¿y si…?—. ¡Ahhhhh Kenshin se fue!, ¡se salió!, ¡le dije que no lo hiciera, le dije que no lo hiciera!

—Pero vamos, no puede ser tan malo. —Exclamó la doctora encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es que no entiendes, él estaba muy raro, se decía Sessha a si mismo y pedía perdón por todo.

—Bueno, eso no se oye muy peligroso.

—También estaba sacando todos los trapitos del dojo al sol… sin tapujos.

—¿Eh? —Por la espalda de la doctora subió un helado escalofrió ¿Kenshin estaba diciendo al que quisiera oírlo todos los asuntos del dojo?, había dos que tres cositas que seguramente arruinarían su reputación si llegaran a saberse, por ejemplo el pequeño y casi insignificante hecho de que anteriormente había sido la dama del opio provocando unas "algo" dolorosas muertes.

—¡Debemos callar a ese pelirrojo! —Sanosuke parpadeó, Megumi tenía un puño levantado y un brillo decidido en los ojos—. ¡Busquemos a Kenshin ya!

—¿Pero dónde puede estar?

—¿A dónde le dijiste que ibas?

—No le dije.

—Quizás fue a tu casa.

—No lo creo…

—¡No importa Tori Atama, párate y camina!

—Estoy de pie kitsune… —Una gotita de sudor rodó por el rostro del joven

—¡Entonces solo te falta caminar, muévete!

—¡No me des órdenes! —Ambos muchachos salieron entre empujones del lugar y el gerente que en esos momentos estaba limpiando el mostrador solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

—Ahh, el amor…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kaoru cantaba en la bañera, un pasatiempo que la relajaba mucho aunque casi nunca se daba el lujo de hacerlo, de hecho solo lo hacía en ocasiones como esta, cuando sabía que estaba completamente sola en el dojo.

Aunque bueno, ya llevaba suficiente tiempo en el agua, de seguir así se iba a poner arrugada como una pasa.

—Bueno no importa. —Susurró la joven mientras se hundía en el agua, ese sería su día libre y lo iba a disfrutar, lo que la muchacha no sabía es que de hecho… ya no se encontraba sola.

Battousai había entrado con cautela en la casa, casi como un animal en busca de una presa, porque justamente eso era en esos momentos, un animal al acecho, buscando, olfateando, rastreando, un olor inusual lo llevo a la cocina pero rápidamente se percato de que lo que le llamaba la atención a su especializada nariz no eran mas que intentos de comida (seguramente hechos por Kaoru).

Salió al patio, sentía una presencia extraña en el pozo, se asomó, al instante tomo la empuñadura de su espada, había alguien allá abajo, un hombre de mirada fría y cabello rojo… a no esperen, ese era su reflejo.

Bien, no importaba, el joven se dio la vuelta, todos sus pasos eran perfectamente calculados, todos sus movimientos impecablemente certeros, de nuevo un aroma llegó a su nariz, esta vez no podía equivocarse, su presa sin notarlo lo estaba llamando y el claro, estaría encantado de ir. Se pasó nuevamente la lengua por encima de su labio inferior, el aroma a jazmines parecía una droga de la que estaba dispuesto a enviciarse.

¿Y Kaoru?...

La chica se puso de pie, ya era suficiente, llevaba demasiado tiempo en el agua, tomó una toalla e intentó envolverse con ella pero era demasiado pequeña, maldijo en voz baja…

Battousai recorrió lentamente los pasillos, una mano en la empuñadura de su espada y la otra colgando en el aire, el aroma cada vez era más fuerte, esa mujer lo volvería loco…

La joven kendoka deshecho la toalla con un gesto de frustración, bien ahora tenía que buscar otra cosa, una rápida ojeada y ¡Eureka! ahí estaba otra toalla, la joven se la echó sobre la espalda y…

Battousai casi podía sentirla, casi podía tocarla, su respiración era agitada, una vuelta más y estaría junto a ella.

Kaoru volvió a maldecir mientras arrojaba la toalla, otra demasiado pequeña, ¿acaso las toallas se encogían? Ni modo, tendría que ponerse la yukata aunque estuviera toda mojada, total, llegando a su cuarto se secaría bien y se cambiaría de ropa.

Battousai se detuvo, la mujer estaba del otro lado de la puerta, podía oírla, podía olerla y en unos instantes mas podría tocarla, de un rápido movimiento sacó su espada dispuesto a acabar con la puerta y justo en ese instante…

—¡ZAM! —Kaoru dio un traspié y parpadeó, había abierto la puerta de golpe y al parecer había impactado con algo, sus ojos crecieron al doble al percatarse de que ese "algo" era ni más ni menos que su adorado Kenshin.

—¡Oh Kenshin perdón!, ¿te hice daño? —La muchacha se arrodilló rápidamente junto al joven quien tenía los ojos fijos en el techo como si no acabara de reaccionar—. ¿Kenshin? —musitó la muchacha pasando saliva, ¡Ay no!, seguro le había aturdido el cerebro, parecía estar en otro mundo—. ¡Kenshin! —Volvió a llamarlo al tiempo que lo zarandeaba, esta vez Battousai pareció reaccionar y volvió hacía ella sus impresionantes ojos dorados, la muchacha se acababa de bañar por lo visto y al parecer no llevaba nada debajo de esa yukata porque todas sus formas se adivinaban perfectamente bajó la fina tela, una repentina llama de deseo surgió en su interior invadiendo cada poro de su cuerpo, esa mujer sería suya ya no le importaba el método que tuviera que seguir para conseguirlo.

—¿Kenshin? —Kaoru se apartó repentinamente de él, el pelirrojo había volteado a mirarla con los ojos tan dorados como los de Saito y la decisión asesina parecía escapar de cada poro de su cuerpo (bueno de hecho esa aura asesina era pasión pero su instinto de supervivencia no estaba muy desarrollado en esa área).

¡Seguramente se había molestado mucho porque le había estampado la puerta en la cara!, pero en serio que no había sido su intención, tenía que creerle, además, ¿qué era un golpe con una puerta comparado con todas las cosas que había tenido que sufrir? absolutamente nada, claro que no, Kenshin se estaba tomando las cosas muy a pecho.

—Kenshin puedo explicarlo, mira lo que pasó fue lo siguiente, yo estaba… —Pero la muchacha no pudo seguir hablando, el pelirrojo se puso de pie jalándola de la muñeca hacía él y pegando su cuerpo con el suyo.

—Kaoru. —Su voz surgió como un susurró ronco y sensual, pero a Kaoru le pareció bajo y mortal, ¡la iba a matar!, ese ya no era su Kenshin era un asesino loco de ojos dorados pero no permitiría que lo hiciera, no señor, ella debía vivir para casarse con su amado pelirrojo, ósea él pero en otra versión mas pacifica.

—¡Suel-ta-meee! —Gritó la joven al tiempo que alzaba una rodilla que se impactó limpiamente con el estomago del pelirrojo, éste al sentir el impacto aflojó su agarre y la joven kendoka salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, tenía que esconderse, no permitiría que Battousai la matara por el pequeño pecado de haberlo golpeado inocentemente con una puerta.

El pelirrojo por su parte se inclinó un poco hacía adelante por el impacto pero una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro, esa era su mujer, apasionada y fuerte como ninguna, estar con ella sería una delicia de los dioses y no menos agradable sería atraparla.

Kaoru corrió, sus pies descalzos y mojados resbalaron en el tatami, casi podía sentir los ojos dorados de Battousai tras ella ¡Oh!, ¿por qué era tan violento ese hombre?, ¿por qué no podía aprender de su dulce y tierno Kenshin? Ah… un momento, bueno de hecho él era Kenshin.

—No importa, Battousai debería aprender a comportarse un poco más como Kenshin. —Exclamó la joven cruzándose de brazos, bueno, hablar en voz alta había sido una mala idea.

—Con que aquí estabas Kaoru.

—¡Ahh! —Y ahora la llamaba Kaoru, hace algún tiempo escuchar que la llamaba simplemente por su nombre hubiera sido un gusto inmenso pero ahora nada parecía poder sonar mas aterrador.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo?, ¿acaso me temes? —Los ojos dorados del joven destellaron, ¡seguro que la quería matar!, ¡¿por qué no volvía Kenshin?!, ¿por qué no llegaba Sanosuke?, ¿por qué no aparecía Yahiko?, Megumi, Gensai quien sea hasta Saito sería bien recibido.

—Battousai espera, creo que estas alterado… —¡oh!, lo había llamado Battousai que sugerente sonaba ese nombre en sus labios, el pelirrojo tomó una de sus manos con la suya y la alzó en la pared acercándose a ella provocativamente—.Mira, —Kaoru pasó saliva—, en tu interior yo sé que no quieres matarme…

—¿Matarte? —La interrumpió el espadachín alzando una ceja.

—¿No es eso lo que quieres? —Ahora la que parecía sorprendida era ella, si no quería vengarse por lo de la puerta entonces ¿qué quería?

—Claro que no es eso lo que quiero. —Battousai la observó fijamente, esos ojos azules como el mar lo enloquecían por completo y ese cabello negro azabache era su perdición, se inclinó hacía ella y pegó su nariz a su pelo para aspirar con fuerza, como amaba ese aroma a jazmines. Kaoru por su parte se puso tensa y contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, Battousai no quería matarla...

—¿Qué quieres? —Como contestación el hitokiri paso los labios por su cuello, un escalofriante y placentero escalofrió la recorrió pero… ahora que lo analizaba fríamente Battousai despedía un olor extraño…

—Kaoru eres perfecta… —¿cómo describirlo?, era…—Quiero estar contigo, quiero que seas mía. —¡Ah sí, claro!, era sake… las pupilas de la chica se dilataron de puro asombro ¡Kenshin, no, mejor dicho, Battousai estaba borracho! y peor aún, acababa de decir que quería que fuera suya.

— O-oye no hagas eso, yo sé que tú no quieres. —Kaoru pasó saliva, el joven la tenía arrinconada contra la pared e intentaba descorrerle uno de los hombros de la yukata.

—Te equivocas. —Bueno… eso había sonado convincente…

—Mira, —sin embargo lo intentó una vez más—, estas borracho por eso haces esto.

—Te equivocas de nuevo, siempre he querido hacerlo. —Kaoru sintió que las mejillas se le encendían, ojala su Kenshin le dijera algo así algún día… ¡no, no era el momento de soñar despierta!

—¿Por qué no lo platicamos y…? —El pelirrojo pasó las manos por su cintura y la estrechó contra él haciéndole sentir su profunda excitación, ella contuvo el aire sintiendo que sus mejillas se quemaban al tiempo que giraba la vista hacía el hakama del pelirrojo ¿qué no se suponía que estaba ebrio y en ese estado no podía…?

—¡Serás mía!

—¡E-espera! —Asustada se dejó caer al piso para después escabullirse de sus brazos y echar a correr, amaba a Kenshin pero no estaba lista para enfrentar a ese Battousai tan apasionado, aún no. Intentó escabullirse pero no funciono unos potentes brazos aprisionaron nuevamente su cintura y el cuerpo del antiguo hitokkiri se amoldo al suyo mordiendo suavemente su nuca.

—¿Pensabas que te ibas a escapar? —No, aunque ella lo deseara no se lo permitiría, era demasiado bella y la yukata demasiado incitante para dejarla pasar como si nada, sus largas piernas lo llamaban, su cintura estrecha era como un incentivo para atacar y por ultimo los redondos senos lo arrastraban a la locura.

—Battousai no… —Kaoru se mordió el labio aguantando un jadeo que pugnaba por salir, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?, Battousai estaba intentando abusar de ella y lo único que se le ocurría era sentir placer, vaya que si era una pervertida.

—¿No qué? —Preguntó el pelirrojo dándole la vuelta y mordiendo por sorpresa su labio inferior.

—No-no- esto… ¡Esto no es correcto! — Kaoru chilló al tiempo que le daba un empujón.

—Los preceptos de correcto e incorrecto son algo confusos ¿no lo crees? —Una sonrisa seductora, Kaoru giró la vista hacia otro lado sintiéndose acalorada.

—¡Pero estas borracho! —Por primera vez la mirada de Battousai se volvió genuinamente sorprendida ¿borracho él? Rápidamente hizo memoria, lejanamente una escena se fue abriendo paso en su mente.

Sanosuke gruñía y gruñía improperios mientras ordenaba dos jarras de sake, Kenshin solo se limitaba a observarlo con una tremenda gota en su roja cabellera.

—¡Vamos Kenshin, no puedo creer que no estés molesto!

—Te lo repito Sanosuke no encuentro el motivo por el que deba enojarme.

—¡Te digo que te están bajando a la chica!

—La señorita Kaoru…

—Ya vas a empezar de nuevo con tus joterias. —Gruñó el guerrero pasándose una mano por la frente y empinando su jarra, Kenshin por su parte parpadeó abrumado por las circunstancias en las que se encontraba—. Aunque bueno… —Sano bajó su jarra y fijó la vista en algún punto tras su cabeza—. No creo que sea necesario que te preocupes mucho.

—¿Oro?

—El tipo de las rosas es un idiota, ¿te fijaste lo que escribió?, te lo digo Kenshin en verdad hasta yo escribiría algo mejor.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro tú no te apures, seguro que Jou-chan jamás le hace caso al idiota ese. —Kenshin parpadeó al tiempo que una sonrisa nerviosa hacía acto de aparición en su rostro, pensándolo bien le estaban entrando ganas de tomar… Y ahí acababan los recuerdos.

—Quizás tengas algo de razón… —El pelirrojo parpadeó poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla.

—¡¿Cómo que "quizás" y cómo que "algo"?!, claro que tengo razón, estas que apestas a sake. —Battousai frunció el ceño y luego procedió a olerse bajo la axila.

—A mí no me parece que sea sake.

—¡Ahí no!, ¡aquí! —Kaoru le puso la mano en el pecho y una sonrisa de victoria apareció en el rostro del ex hitokiri, ¡lo había hecho a propósito!, la chica intentó retirar su mano como si le quemara pero el pelirrojo ya sujetaba fuertemente su muñeca.

—Vamos Kaoru, juguemos un poco, solo tú y yo.

—¡No! —Exclamó la joven al tiempo que zafaba su mano y emprendía nuevamente la huida, estaba acorralada, no tenía a donde escapar, se metió a su cuarto y cerró violentamente la puerta.

—Sabes… —La voz de Battousai sonó algo divertida—. Las puertas de papel no cumplen muy bien su función ¿no crees? —Y sí, el espadachín ya se encontraba adentro sonriéndole y desnudándola con la mirada, estúpidas puertas… Kaoru se mordió el labio e inspecciono rápidamente todo a su alrededor, limpio, todo estaba en su lugar, no había ni una sola maldita cosa que le ayudara a defenderse—. Mira, el futón nos espera. —Battousai caminó hacia ella, era hechizante la manera en que se movía, como un animal en celo.

—No… —La protesta de la chica fue apenas un susurro que se perdió en el aire, el antiguo hitokiri la tomó por la nuca y la besó apasionadamente, ese sería el preludio para lo que vendría, la tomaría para si, le dejaría bien claro que era de él y de nadie mas.

La joven kendoka por su parte sintió que todos los sentidos le faltaban, Battousai era arrebatadoramente sensual y no podía hacer nada para parar lo que venía, absolutamente nada… un vistazo, los ojos azules centellearon con la idea, el pelirrojo solo se concentraba en los labios de la que en unos momentos sería completamente su mujer, ella extendió el brazo, jarrón europeo que seguramente le había costado una fortuna a Yutaro, regalo de cumpleaños… que lastima…

—¡TRAC! —Vio negro repentinamente y se desplomo sobre ella, algo que en sus cálculos no había planeado, su cabeza se impactó con el suelo, lo ultimo que sintió fue el cuerpo de Battousai sobre el suyo y después una profunda oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet: **Bueno, esta vez le tocaba reedición a esta historia (intente arreglarla, pero vamos que no hago milagros y la trama de por sí es boba), pero he sonreído un par de veces con las locuras de los viejos tiempos.

Me ha entrado inspiración para seguir editando mis fics porque vi un anime "samurái deeper Kyo", ¡es genial!, como una versión de Kenshin y Battousai más intensa (el Kenshin de ahí es medio pervertido y el Battousai mucho más asesino loco) pero me ha encantado, por ahora me estoy leyendo el manga.

Y nada, gracias a todos por leer.

_15 de Noviembre del 2013 viernes _


	3. Oye Kaoru, Kenshin esta crudo

**UN POCO DE SAKE**

**Capítulo 3: Oye Kaoru… Kenshin está crudo**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Yahiko se frotó el estómago y dio un sonoro bostezo, sí, se podría decir que estaba completa y totalmente satisfecho, había comido como un verdadero cerdo, después había ayudado un poco en el Akabeko y finalmente se había sentado con Tsubame en el pasto a observar las mariposas, la vida de vez en cuando era muy agradable.

—Oye Yahiko… —Tsubame preguntó suavemente entrecruzando las manos.

—¿Si?

—¿Crees que el señor Kenshin y el señor Sanosuke estén bien?

—No le hables tan formal a ese par, a Kenshin todavía te lo paso pero Sanosuke es un vago.

—Ahh… —La niña guardó silencio al tiempo que parpadeaba observando el paisaje frente a ella—. Pero de cualquier forma, ¿crees que se encuentren bien?

—¡Claro!, ¡Kenshin es el más fuerte de todos los hombres fuertes que existen! y Sano… pues Sano es Sano él sabe cuidarse solo.

—Bueno… —La niña alzó la mirada al cielo y ladeó la cabecita, la verdad se sentía algo preocupada aun, Yahiko quien por otro lado no hacía más que disfrutar de la vida no notaba los temores de su compañerita. Pasaron unos segundos… —Oye Yahiko pero…¿de verdad crees que estén bien?

—¡Oh que la canción!, ya te dije que sí. —gruñó el niño algo molesto y fue justo en ese instante que…

—¡Muévete!

—¡Eso hago kitsune!

—¡¿Que no entiendes Tori-Atama?!, si el borracho de Kenshin abre la boca estoy muerta, de seguro va a haber dos que tres gentes a las que no les va a gustar nada que yo haya matado a sus amigos con mi opio de mayor calidad.

—¿Cómo puedes decir "mi opio" de mayor calidad como si fuera algo bueno?

—No lo digo como si fuera bueno, torpe, simplemente que… sea como sea hay que reconocer que mi opio era superior.

—¿Tu opio? —Sanosuke entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Sí!, mi opio, ¿o acaso tu podrías fabricar uno así?, hasta el estupido de Kanryu Takeda sabía que solo yo podía jo,jo,jo. —Una aura zorruna envolvió a Megumi mientras reía, Sanosuke sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, kitsune, uno de mis amigos murió por eso.

—¡¿Me lo hechas en cara?!

—No, pero…

—¡Pero eso estás haciendo!, quieres que sufra un trauma existencial otra vez!, ¡quieres que vuelva a tener deseos suicidas, eso quieres!

—No kitsune, claro que no pero…

—Pues entonces deja de recriminarme y muévete, hay que detener a Kenshin. —

Diciendo y haciendo la mujer puso una mano sobre su pecho y se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad, Sano por su parte no pudo evitar que una raya morada le surgiera bajo los ojos, mujeres, entenderlas era prácticamente imposible.

—¡Kitsune espera!

—¿Eh? —Yahiko intentó hablar pero ya el demente par se encontraba muy lejos.

—¿Eh?, ¿qué fue eso? —El cabello de Tsubame estaba ligeramente despeinado y un signo de interrogación salió de su cabeza.

—Pues no lo sé… probablemente…

—¿Si? —La niña giró a verlo con curiosidad.

—Tal vez… —Yahiko se rascó la barbilla.

—¿Si?

—Quizás…

—¿Si?

—¡Tal vez el cabeza de gallo por fin se decidió a hablarle a Megumi para su novia!

—¿Tú crees?... —La pequeña giró su rostro para ver la polvoreada que habían dejado esos dos a su paso, si eso era amor, definitivamente era un amor muy raro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kenshin sintió algo cálido y espeso recorrerle la barbilla y sacó la lengua intentando alcanzarlo, en sus sueños era algo dulce y agradable, pero cuando abrió lentamente los ojos se dio cuenta con desconcierto que era su propia saliva. ¿Qué diablos?, intentó enfocar la vista, pero todo se veía borroso y la cabeza le martilleaba como si un pájaro carpintero intentara hacer nido en su cerebro. Además se sentía cansado y mareado, mas mareado que cansado y la vista no le quería funcionar, ¿acaso había pasado algo que lo había dejado en ese estado de ceguera?, ¡¿acaso Shogo Amakusa había vuelto a pelear con él y lo había dejado nuevamente ciego?!... no, eso no era posible ¿oh si?

—Que mareo…- —susurró el pelirrojo intentando levantarse, su cabello estaba suelto y al intentar incorporarse sus codos le fallaron y cayó nuevamente solo que…

—"Que raro, mi futón tiene pelos" —pensó el joven al tiempo que su nariz se hundía de lleno en algo que parecía ser una enorme mota de cabello, no sabía que se le cayera tanto, a ese paso iba a quedar calvo en pocos años—. "Pero", —Kenshin volvió a forzar la vista pero nada, sus ojos no podían acostumbrarse a la luz solar, apenas y veía claridad cuando el dolor de cabeza aumentaba al doble—. "Este cabello no es mío". —Los pensamientos se enredaban en su mente trayéndole recuerdos confusos muchos de los cuales no recordaba haber vivido (el de Sanosuke y Saito bailando el can-can se le hacía el más irreal), pero en medio de tanto desorden había un pensamiento que iba ganando más fuerza, ese cabello no era de él, ese cabello no era de él y a pesar de que la situación no parecía muy importante su mente le daba cada vez una fuerza mayor, así que decidió deshacerse de todo lo demás, los recuerdos de una taberna, la sensación de haber golpeado gente, Saito y Sano alzando las piernas al son de una música endemoniada y solo dejo ese pensamiento, la bola de cabello en su futón no era suyo porque…

—Porque huele a jazmines. —Un foco se prendió en la mente del antiguo hittokiri y casi como por arte de magia sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no apagados, no dorados, simplemente violetas, unas enormes orbes violetas que no pudieron hacer otra cosa que dilatarse cuando vieron que…

1 La bola de pelos no era exactamente una bola de pelos porque seguía unida a la cabeza de su dueña.

2 No estaba en su futón y esa claramente no era su habitación.

3 Cuando había caído lo había hecho sobre Kaoru, ella (por alguna extraña razón que aún no acertaba a comprender) estaba bajo de él, su cabello estaba ligeramente húmedo y su yukata… bueno su yukata…. El rostro de Kenshin se incendió, en menos de un segundo el color rojo de su cabello pareció pasarse mágicamente a su cuerpo y unas adorables rayas moradas aparecieron bajo sus ojos. ¡¿Qué-demonios-había-hecho?!

Intentó pararse nuevamente, los brazos le hormigueaban, su boca estaba seca, y ella…ella… ¡Ella simplemente estaba ahí!, con su largo cabello húmedo enmarcando su precioso rostro, sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, su cuello blanco y deseable y más abajo… Kenshin tragó saliva, el corazón amenazaba con salírsele por la boca, jamás había visto a su Kaoru en ese estado, bien, era cierto que vivían los dos juntos en el mismo dojo y compartían muchas cosas, es cierto que él ya se había dado cuenta de lo bonita que era, pero, ¿poder admirar el inicio de sus preciosos senos así, tan cerca?, ¡jamás!

Kaoru era muy pudorosa, en una ocasión la había visto por error cuando estaba bañándose y el golpe que le había dado aún le dolía, aunque bueno, a decir verdad verla en ese estado había sido algo decisivo para que se quedara cuando ella se lo pidió, ¿acaso era un hentai?. El joven pelirrojo sacudió violentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, claro que no, claro que no era un pervertido, simplemente pues…

—Soy hombre. —Murmuró por lo bajo como si con esa frase quedara perdonado de todo lo demás, y es que admitía que cuando las mujeres decían "todos los hombres son iguales" tal vez si tuvieran algo de razón, si no fuera de ese modo él ya se habría levantado desde hace mucho tiempo de donde estaba cómodamente observando lo que no debería.

—¡Oro! —¿Por qué no se había quitado?, una vez más pasó saliva sumamente apenado (como si alguien pudiera verlo), por su frente corrió un sudor nervioso, sus codos no lo soportarían por mucho más tiempo…

—Ke, ken… —Kaoru susurró en un intento por despertarse.

—¡ORO, ORO, ORO, ORO!—Exclamó el pelirrojo levantándose rápidamente, si Kaoru se despertaba ese sería su fin, ¿cómo le explicaría que hacía sobre ella?, ¿cómo le explicaría que hacía en su futón?... esperen un momento ¿qué hacía ahí?

Poniéndose a cuatro patas por encima de ella frunció el ceño, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas pero si había algo que caracterizaba a Kenshin Himura era que siempre daba con las respuestas para todo así que…

—"¿Qué hago aquí?". —El joven cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, pensamientos y recuerdos de todo tipo llegaban a su mente pero eran demasiado lejanos, recordaba cuando había peleado con Shishio pero eso ahora era irrelevante, recordaba cuando había peleado con Enishi, sí en esa pelea sintió que moriría, pero también era irrelevante. Intentó concentrarse, sacar a flote los recuerdos más recientes, todo era oscuro, todo daba vueltas y era confuso, pero en medio del caos llegó el vago recuerdo de estar en una taberna con Sano.

—"Una taberna… ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo en una taberna?" —Un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezó a hacer mella en él y una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro, antes Sanosuke lo arrastraba a las tabernas para apostar (siempre terminaban perdiendo) pero en esta ocasión le parecía que no habían ido a apostar, era otra cosa, era, ¿qué era?.

—¡Ahh! —Un grito de terror sacó a Kenshin de sus cavilaciones haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe, Kaoru lo veía con los ojos llorosos y la boca temblorosa.

—¡Oro, señorita Kaoru yo no…! —Justo iba a decir que no le había hecho nada cuando cayó en la cuenta de que:

1: Estaba sobre ella en una posición nada inocente

2: Ella tenía la yukata… no la tenía muy bien puesta que digamos

3: Los dos tenían el cabello suelto y alborotado.

—¡No es lo que parece! —Kenshin quería desaparecer, quería que se lo tragara la tierra, quería despertar y ver que todo había sido un sueño.

—Kenshin… ¡eres tú! —Exclamó la chica al tiempo que una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, por su parte al pelirrojo le salió una enorme gota en la cabeza, por supuesto que era él, ¿a quién esperaba?... momento ¿por qué había pensado eso?

—Eh… si señorita Kaoru soy yo, ¿esperaba a alguien más? —Aunque la pregunta sonaba inocente en sus labios la chica alcanzó a distinguir un ligero aire tenso y sintiendo que desfallecía se aferró a su cuello provocando que cayera sobre ella.

—¡Oro!, señorita Kaoru esto no es correcto. —Bueno, quizás no era correcto, pero ciertamente era el mismísimo cielo.

—Kenshin, tuve tanto miedo, Battousai estaba aquí, quiero decir, tú eras Battousai.

—¿Qué? —Sus pupilas se ensancharon y su boca se abrió involuntariamente.

—Sí, y estabas muy eufórico, tú querías, bueno él quería… —La muchacha guardó silencio al tiempo que se mordía ligeramente los labios, lo que venía a continuación era muy vergonzoso.

—¿Qué quería hacer yo? —Kenshin se incorporó un poco provocando así que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente, las mejillas de la chica se incendiaron y él por su parte tragó saliva, no quería oír lo que venía porque suponía de que se trataba.

—Tu querías…bueno él quería… —Kaoru apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, al mal paso darle prisa—. ¡Querías acostarte conmigo!

—Dios mío… —Kenshin se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, ¡no podía ser cierto, no podía ser cierto!, sintió sus rodillas desfallecer—. ¿Y lo logre? —Por favor que dijera que no, que dijera que no.

—Yo… —Kaoru enrojeció furiosamente—. No lo sé…

—¿No lo sabe? —Él parpadeó confundido.

—No…

—¿Pero cómo es que…?

—Bueno como Battousai estaba muy descontrolado yo, —hubo un incómodo silencio—, yo te estampe el florero en la cabeza. —Kenshin parpadeó.

—¿El que le regaló Yutaro? —La chica asintió, lastima, se notaba que ese jarrón era caro— ¿Y luego?

—Bueno, tú caíste encima de mí y después de eso… —La chica se encogió de hombros, después de eso no tenía ni idea de que había sucedido, se había desmayado con el golpe.

—Señorita Kaoru, puede que usted no me crea pero no recuerdo nada de eso.

—Es lógico.

—¿Oro?

—Estabas borracho, estabas muy borracho cuando llegaste.

—¿Yo estaba borracho? —¿entonces el recuerdo de la taberna no era una ilusión?

—Sí, Tae me dijo que habías pasado en la mañana acompañado de Sanosuke.

—Pero señorita Kaoru yo… yo no sé si le hice algo. —El horror llegó a Kenshin en forma de un rostro muy morado—¿Si le hice lo que creo que hice?

—Kenshin cal…

—¿Y si abuse de usted? —El pelirrojo empezó a sudar copiosamente.

—Kenshin yo creo que…

—¿Como pude ser capaz?, soy un asco de persona, ¡lo siento señorita Kaoru, en verdad lo siento!

—¡Kenshin!, Kenshin cálmate no estamos segu…

—Soy un asesino y un violador, asesino y violador, asesino y vio… —Los ojos de Kenshin se volvieron dos locas espirales y cayó fulminado a un lado de Kaoru, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que aguantar un suspiro, a ser sincera en cuanto a martirizarse a sí mismo Kenshin debía llevarse el primer lugar de todo Japón.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Kenshin!, ¡¿estas aquí Kenshin?! —Una muy nerviosa doctora entró sin consideraciones al barrio de Sanosuke gritando a voz en cuello.

—Kitsune, si Kenshin está aquí creo que lo mejor será buscarlo en mi casa, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Callate Tori Atama!, claro, como tu reputación no puede caer más bajo aún no te importa lo que ese pelirrojo ande diciendo.

—¿Que has dicho?

—¡Lo que oíste!

—Lamentó destruir su escena de amor pero… —Sanosuke y Megumi giraron la vista para encontrarse a un alto, fornido y maltrecho hombre que parecía mirarlos con rabia.

—Ey Sasku … ¿por qué estas todo golpeado? —Sanosuke ladeó la cabeza, ese era uno de sus vecinos pero estaba tan maltrecho que parecía que lo habían atropellado.

—¿Quieres saber por qué estoy todo golpeado? —Sanosuke parpadeó y asintió con la cabeza, Megumi simplemente se echó el cabello hacía atrás en un gesto de fastidio.

—¿Quieres saber por qué estoy todo golpeado? —Sanosuke volvió a asentir confundido, Megumi empezó a golpear el suelo con el pie de impaciencia mientras que otros hombres maltrechos empezaban a surgir de todas partes.

—¡¿Quieres saber por qué estamos golpeados?!

—Ya dije que sí, ¿cuál es el punto?—Gruñó Sano cruzándose de brazos, ¿que les pasaba a todos sus vecinos ese día?.

—¡Por tu culpa!

—¿Por mi culpa?

—¡Por tu culpa! —Volvieron a gritar todos señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo.

—¿Por mi culpa? —Volvió a preguntar Sano señalándose a sí mismo con cara de niño inocente.

—¡Por tu culpa! —Repitieron los hombres gruñendo.

—¿Por mi..?

—¡Ya entendimos con un carajo! —Interrumpió Megumi jalando a Sano por el brazo, a ese paso jamás encontrarían a Kenshin.

—¡Oye tu doctora!, no creas que porque están en su luna de miel vamos a dejar las cosas así con Sano, prepárate a quedar viuda.

—¡Que!, ¡¿quién demonios les metió a todos la idea de que entre este tonto y yo hay algo?! —Todos parpadearon y Sano giró el rostro al tiempo que empezaba a silbar moviendo disimuladamente su pie de un lado a otro.

—¡Como sea mujer!, no te metas y deja que arreglemos las cosas con Sanosuke a nuestro modo.

—¿A su modo? —De no ser porque tenía mucho autocontrol la mujer ya habría estallado pero muy bien sí así lo querían—. ¡Vamos Sanosuke ataca!—El joven al escuchar la orden no pudo evitar que una gota de sudor le surgiera en la nuca ¿ataca?

…**.**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí, un poco. —Kaoru y Kenshin estaban sentados en la cocina bebiendo té y aunque el pelirrojo aún no había podido recordar lo que había ocurrido con su vida desde que estaba en la taberna hasta que despertó hace unos minutos, había podido recordar todo lo demás.

—Señorita Kaoru… siento mucho haber tomado su virginidad… —Kaoru se atragantó, lo malo de Kenshin es que a veces decía las cosas muy claramente.

—Kenshin no digas eso por favor.

—Pero tengo que hacerme responsable de lo que he hecho. —Kenshin tomó otro trago de té para ocultar su mirada, la chica por su parte cerró los ojos al tiempo que en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa forzada ¿de verdad ya no era virgen?—. Señorita Kaoru dadas las circunstancias me gustaría pedirle que se case conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Bueno, proponerle eso cuando estaba tomando el té no fue una elección muy inteligente y el pelirrojo terminó bañado de pies a cabeza de infusión verde—. ¡Ah, lo siento! —Se disculpó la chica tapándose la boca con la mano.

—No se preocupe señorita Kaoru, —Kenshin parpadeó—, entonces… ¿acepta?

—Ken… —Kaoru apretó su kimono con ambas manos, lo cierto es que, aunque había soñado infinidad de veces con ese momento la manera en la que estaba ocurriendo la tenía muy triste, que Kenshin le pidiera matrimonio sólo por sus sentimientos de culpa…—Kenshin, no creo que…

—Ah por cierto señorita Kaoru, —el pelirrojo la interrumpió con una sonrisa, como si sólo estuvieran hablando del clima—, en cuanto a por qué estaba borracho, creo que ya lo recordé.

—¿Ah sí? —Kaoru preguntó con nerviosismo, lo dicho, si a Kenshin ni siquiera le interesaba escuchar su respuesta acerca de su propuesta de matrimonio era porqué lo suyo no tenía futuro.

—Verá, en la mañana cuando salí a barrer Sanosuke llegó a la casa, él encontró unas flores en la puerta del dojo.

—¡Las flores! —Exclamó la muchacha tapándose la boca, era cierto, quizás Kenshin había visto las flores y se había sentido mal porque alguien intentaba agradarle a ella, ¡quizás y Kenshin si la quería un poquito y había sentido celos!

—Sí, había unas flores dirigidas a usted con una tarjetita, —continuó el pelirrojo haciendo con la mano el dibujo de un cuadrado—, bueno cuando Sano vio las flores se molestó mucho.

—¿Sano? —Ahora sí que las cosas no le cuadraban, ¿acaso le gustaba a Sanosuke?, ¡pero si solo eran buenos amigos!

—Sí, lo que sucede es que al parecer Sano quería que usted y yo termináramos juntos, —siguió relatando Kenshin al ver la cara perpleja de la muchacha—, pero se molestó tanto conmigo por mantenerme impasible que me llevo a una taberna para "ahogar su frustración" —La chica asintió lentamente con la cabeza, claro, ya se imaginaba algo así de parte del pelirrojo, era ilógico que se interesara en una chiquilla como ella—. Ya estando en la taberna Sanosuke me empezó a dar ánimos, me dijo que el tipo que había mandado la tarjeta seguramente era un idiota, que no me preocupara, que cualquiera podía escribir mejor que él y que usted no le haría caso así que empecé a tomar.

—¿Empezaste a tomar porque yo no le haría caso a ese tipo? —Muy bien, ahora sí estaba perdida, Kenshin no se interesaba en ella en lo más mínimo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Explotó de súbito Kenshin, Kaoru notó con sorpresa que giraba la mirada y un pálido rubor ganaba sus mejillas, ¡nunca lo había visto así antes!, de la impresión abrió la boca—. ¿Sabe cuánto tiempo me tomó escribir esa maldita tarjeta?, ¿cuánto me quebré la cabeza intentando plasmar mis sentimientos?, para que Sanosuke venga y me salga con que cualquier chiquillo puede escribir algo mejor.

—¿Tu…tu escribiste, tu mandaste las flores? —Tartamudeó la muchacha sin acabar de creerlo.

—¡Sí!, ¡yo, yo fui!, —Kenshin se pasó una mano por la cara luciendo avergonzado como jamás en la vida—, ¿acaso nadie puede creer que yo pueda hacer algo así?, ¿no me veo romántico?, pensé que me veía romántico, digo, siempre digo cosas tiernas y trató de ser dulce, la ayudo en todo lo que puedo, cuando quiero decir una grosería me la aguanto y… —Pero el pelirrojo no pudo continuar, Kaoru se lanzó a sus brazos hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

—¡Kenshin gracias, de verdad gracias!

—De…¿de verdad señorita Kaoru?

—Nunca nadie me había dado un ramo de flores, bueno tú una vez pero esas no cuentan porque te las dio Tae para que me las dieras.

—Ah… sí… lamento todo ese asunto del anillo…

—No te preocupes, ahora sé que me quieres, porque así es ¿Verdad?

—Sí señorita Kaoru, —su voz se volvió un susurro—, en verdad yo la amo, entonces, ¿le gusto la tarjeta?

—¡Por supuesto! —Contestó la chica mientras se aferraba más a su cuello al tiempo que él apretaba su cintura como si de un momento a otro se le fuera a escapar, bueno, ahora ambos estaban felices y una mentira blanca no le hacía daño a nadie ¿verdad?, porque había que admitirlo, en mensajes de amor hasta Sanosuke escribía mejor que Kenshin.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Achuuu! —Estornudó Sanosuke al tiempo que se frotaba la nariz, seguramente alguien había estado hablando de él.

—Tori Atama ¿ya acabaste? —Megumi, parada frente a él con una mano sobre su cadera, golpeteó con el pie en el piso impacientemente.

—¿Tori Atama ya acabaste? —Repitió Sano poniendo una mano en su cintura en una (bastante bien actuada) burla de ella.

—¡Eres insoportable!

—¡Tú eres la insoportable! —Gruñó el muchacho al tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza de derecha a izquierda para tronarse los huesos del cuello, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no se divertía tanto en una pelea.

—¡Ahh…! —Un hombre que esta tirado en el piso, en una aparente charco de sangre, los miró dulcemente—. El amor…

—¡Cállese! —Megumi chilló pisándolo.

—Si lo que dicen Sasku y los demás chicos es cierto Yahiko y Kenshin ya estuvieron aquí así que lo más probable es que estén camino del dojo o ya estén allá. —Ignorando a Megumi y al hombre que gemía Sanosuke habló para si mismo.

—Entonces vamos.

—Bien. —Apenas Megumi había dado un par de pasos cuando sintió que jalaban su kimono.

—Mujer, su marido es una persona muy fuerte, se ha ganado nuestra admiración.

—¡¿Qué?! —Sanosuke solo pudo cubrirse el rostro con las manos para no ver la masacre que Megumi llevaba a cabo pateando repetidamente al hombre en el suelo murmurando algo como "¡Ese Tori Atama y yo no somos nada!"

**MIENTRAS TANTO YAHIKO…**

El jovencito después de pasar un largo y agradable día en el Akabeko se despidió de todos y partió con rumbo a su casa porque sí, el dojo ya era su hogar y eso no cambiaría en un largo tiempo.

Bueno, tenía algo de miedo por el tipo que había mandado las flores, en la mañana no había dicho nada porque Kaoru estaba muy preocupada por Kenshin, pero realmente esperaba que ningún tipo desconocido fuera a intervenir con su "familia" no, aunque Kenshin era más lento que una tortuga esperaba que él y Kaoru terminaran juntos, ella lo quería y estaba seguro de que Kenshin la quería a ella.

Que lastima que justo en ese momento se le ocurriera a un tipo raro meter las narices para ganarse el corazón de su maestra, pero bueno, no parecía exactamente una amenaza de considerar, después de todo, lo que había escrito en su tarjeta había sido deplorable más que una declaración de amor parecía que el tipo quería suicidarse, además no le había puesto nombre por lo tanto era un cobarde.

—Sí, Kenshin no tendrá ninguna dificultad contra ese tipo. —Se vanaglorió el niño, no por nada era su héroe.

—¡Ey Yahiko!

—¿Eh? —El niño se detuvo a media calle y giró la vista atrás, ya estaba entrando la noche y podía no ser alguien de fiar.

—¡Eh chaval espéranos!

—¿Sanosuke, Megumi? —Preguntó el niño sorprendido, ahora que lo recordaba cuando estaba fuera del Akabeko con Tsubame había visto a esos dos corriendo como locos un poco después de mediodía.

—¿Oye Yahiko has visto a Kenshin? —Preguntó la doctora nada más alcanzarlo.

—No, en la mañana cuando no lo hayamos en el dojo lo fuimos a buscar pero en el Akabeko Tae nos dijo que lo había visto contigo. —Respondió el niño señalando a Sanosuke.

—Sí, pero después de eso ¿ya no lo viste? —Preguntó la mujer angustiada.

—No, pero me supongo que está en el dojo.

—¡Pues entonces vamos allá! —Exclamó Sanosuke señalando con energía el camino que se extendía delante de ellos.

—Tori Atama no seas torpe ya llegamos. —Murmuró con cansancio la doctora mientras le señalaba la puerta a su derecha.

—Ahh… por eso digo, ¡entremos! —Diciendo y haciendo los chicos aventaron la puerta y entraron corriendo al dojo solo para encontrarse a… ¿Kaoru y Kenshin sentados muy juntos, tomando té y viendo la luna?

—Megumi, Yahiko, Sanosuke, ¿qué hacen todos aquí? —Preguntó la joven kendoka ladeando la cabeza pero nadie le respondió Megumi fue directo hasta Kenshin y empezó a zangolotearlo como a pollo deshuesado.

—¡Dime que no has dicho nada, dime que no has dicho nada!

—¡Oro!, señorita Megumi me está mareando.

—Jou-chan este… te juro que no fue mi culpa… —El que hablaba ahora era Sanosuke y realmente lucía muy nervioso, así que olvidando por un momento a Megumi que zangoloteaba a su pelirrojo amado la chica giro su atención hacía él.

—¿Qué no fue tu culpa?

—Kenshin… esté, así como estaba, yo no sabía que iba a pasar, yo no sabía que, este, Kenshin… —Al querer explicarse Sano se hacía bolas y nadie entendía lo que quería decir hasta que…— ¡Bueno, es cierto, lo confieso, emborrache a Kenshin, pero no era mi intención!

—¿Tú fuiste? —Preguntaron a coro todos los que se encontraban ahí y Sano entrecerró los ojos, lo decían como si no lo supieran…

—Entonces creo que tengo que agradecerte. —Kaoru enrojeció.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ahora fueron Megumi, Yahiko y Sano quienes sintieron que la boca se les caía hasta el piso ¿Emborrachar a Kenshin había sido bueno?.

—Chicos, —Kaoru se puso de pie y les guiñó un ojo—, Kenshin y yo nos vamos a casar. —En el rostro de Sanosuke se dibujó una gran sonrisa, Megumi se desmayó y Yahiko dio un brinco de alegría ¡Sí!, sabía que el idiota ese de las flores no podría contra su más grande ídolo.

DIAS ANTES DE LA BODA….

Sanosuke estaba tirado sobre las tablas del dojo, Kenshin barría a su alrededor y a lo lejos las cigarras le producían una sensación de adormecimiento.

—Oye Kenshin…

—¿Si?

—¿Crees que soy culpable de esto?

—¿A qué te refieres? —El pelirrojo dejo de barrer un momento y observó fijamente a su amigo.

—Bueno tú te vas a casar con Jou-chan porque al parecer abusaste de ella y eso lo hiciste bajo los efectos del alcohol, alcohol que yo te proporcione, sí no hubieras estado borracho esto no habría sucedido, quizás no seas tú quien tenga que hacerse responsable si no… —El muchacho no pudo terminar su frase porque ya Kenshin le había dado con la escoba en la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.

—¡Oye!

—Sano te voy a confesar algo pero no se lo digas a nadie.

—¿Me vas a hacer una confesión? —Exclamó el muchacho asombrado olvidándose de que hace unos momentos su amigo lo había golpeado.

—Sí, recuerdas que dije que había olvidado todo desde que estuvimos en la taberna hasta que desperté al lado de Kaoru.

—Arriba de ella querrás decir.

—¡Sano!

—Bien, ya entendí, continúa.

—Bueno, pues es mentira.

—¿No estabas encima de ella?

—¡No eso no! —Exclamó el pelirrojo poniéndose colorado, sí había estado encima de ella y había sido una delicia pero… —No, lo de que había olvidado lo que pasó.

—¿Entonces recuerdas cuando estuviste con Jou-chan?

—¡No! —Contestó rápidamente el pelirrojo tragando saliva.

—¿Pues no que si? —Gruñó Sanosuke cruzándose de brazos, ahora sí ya no entendía nada.

—No lo recuerdo porque nunca paso, no le hice nada a la señorita Kaoru, cuando ella me pegó yo me desmaye y cuando me desperté ella se despertó al poco tiempo.

—¡Pero entonces hay que decírselo! —Exclamó Sanosuke felizmente—, cuando se entere de que sigue siendo virgen y no le hiciste nada, seguro ya no se casan y… —Kenshin suspiró y volvió a darle con la escoba en la cabeza.

—¿Quieres morir?

—Je,je claro que no, Kenshin amigo, además yo era quien más quería verlos juntos, en serio. —Y mejor callarse, porque si seguía recibiendo escobazos iba a tener que decirle adiós a sus pocas neuronas.

—Bien, —respondió Kenshin sonriendo nuevamente al tiempo que se ponía a barrer—, y Sano… ¿cómo van las cosas con la señorita Megumi?

—Pues ahora que todo el mundo "sabe" que vivimos juntos y nos queremos mucho no le va a quedar de otras más que hacerme caso ¿no? —Kenshin sonrió, de verdad que todos los hombres eran iguales.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de okashira janet:** Se acaba esta historia, éste último capítulo lo cambie mucho (personajes OC, tiempos verbales mal usados, groserías…), pero en fin, tenía diecisiete años cuando lo escribí y mi humor era diferente.

Agradezco por leer a:

**Karito**

**Zuryhimura**

**Azucenas45**

**Diosa Luna**

Y por favor, no se molesten si regresan a una de mis viejas historias y notan que le faltan capítulos, la razón por la que reedito mis fanfics es para que ustedes tengan una lectura de mejor calidad, me tomo tiempo y esfuerzo para hacerlo, así que por favor, tengan paciencia. En otras noticias me ha entrado la furia RuroKen porque me puse a ver capítulos viejitos (se nota que estoy de vacaciones), un beso a todos y gracias por leer.

_Jueves 17 de Enero del 2008 _

_**Reedición: **__Viernes 6 de diciembre del 2013_


End file.
